Finding Home
by SAHWifey
Summary: Amelia had gotten into a lot of trouble as a youth growing up around Teller-Morrow. Chibs recommends her join the military, This is her story of finding where home is, or rather who home is. This is my first fanfiction. I'm super nervous about posting it.
1. Chapter 1

"Finding Home"

It's been 7 years, well 7 years 4 months and 16 days since Amelia had been in Charming. But who was counting? Joining the army at 18 had allowed her to travel the world. It also had saved her life.

 _"Amelia, lass have you thought about the military?" Chibs asked picking her up from the police station._

 _She'd stolen James's granduation present, a brand new chevy camero, and wrecked it. He was a rich kid, his daddy could buy him a new one._

 _She shook her head no at Chibs, putting on helmet._

 _"Aye think it would be a great thing for you, teach some discipline, work out some of your anger issues"_

 _Amelia huffed "I dont have angry issues"_

 _Chibs laughed. "Come on Lass." They got on the bike._

A week later she joined the army, and hadn't returned.

Grabbing her carry on, she made her way threw the airport. She had already shipped her trunk of belongings to the Teller-Morrow Garage. Gemma was excited you were returning, and had planned a big party in your return. Amelia hadn't even let her folks know she was out of the army yet. In honesty she'd only talked to them a handful of times since she'd left. Every time she had, they had been drunk.

Knowing Jax would be late, she took a seat on a bench and out her cell phone she sent a quick text. "Just landed, see ya soon" When she left, Opie and Jax were prospects. That had been part of her anger issues, she wasn't allowed to prospect. Her phone dinged. "Good to hear lass, Can't wait to see you"

She had grown up around the garage, and clubhouse. She'd been friends with Jax and Opie for as long as she could remember. She had started staying at Gemma and Clays when she was 16, after they caught Jax sneaking her into a dorm room at the clubhouse. Amelias dad had just beat her in a drunken rage and she had run away from home.

Hearing a motorcycle drew her out of her thoughts. She stood, smiling at Jax.

"Hey Jax" He got off his bike, taking his helmet off. "Hey Amelia, Welcome home!" He grabbed her in a bear hug and swung her around. Amelia laughed "Thanks its good to be coming home"

"Damn, when did you get boobs?" Jax commented looking her up and down. She had grown into a good looking woman.

"Nice to see you finally grew some facial hair" She laughed pulling his goatee. He shrugged, Grinning.

Amelia congratulated him on his vice presidency, as he handed her a helmet.

She quickly put her long hair in a braid and put the helmet on.

"Thanks, Amelia. A lot of things have changed around here since you've been away"

She looked at his sad eyes. "Hows ope doing?" He cleared his throat. "Good, he gets out in a couple of weeks. But says he wants out. Donna wants him out." He got on the motorcycle.

Throwing her leg over the bike, she wrapped her arms around him. "She never did want him in the club" Jax nodded and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Amelia loved riding on motorcycles. She even had her own when she had been stationed in Germany. The ride allowed her mind to be calm. Something that hadn't happend often. 

They had just passed a sign "5 miles" to Charming when suddenly the weight of her backpack started getting heavier, and heavier. It wasn't actual weight, as it was her thoughts of the letters inside. Letters from Filip. The minute Chibs had came from belfast, Amelia took to him. His quiet ways had always calmed her. He was the only one to be able to talk sense into her.

When she left, feelings between them were strickly friends. Now the letters had a romance to them. Would he care for her like he said? Being a million miles away was one thing, being in the same room was another.  
Her stomach rolled seeing the "Welcome to Charming" sign.

Pulling in she saw the guys around the picnic table. She waved. Getting off the bike she gave Jax his spare helmet back. She took her hair out of the braid, running her hands threw it. She noticed the guys heading her way, but before they got to her Momma Gemma had stepped out of the office.

Amelia hugged her. "Welcome home hunny" Gemma hugged back. "I've missed you guys so much" "Uhh huh thats why your just now coming home to visit" "Im sorry, I had a lot of growing up to do" Gemma smiled "Its okay, you better not do it again. You sure do look grown up now" She looked her over. Amelia pulled at her shirt feeling self-conscious. "Don't blush, your beautiful, Own it!"

"You better have saved a hug for you favorite uncle Tiggy" she heard behind her. Turning, she laughed. "You're my own uncle Tiggy." she met Chibs eyes as she hugged Tig. They had agreed to not tell anyone about them right away. She didn't want to answer all the questions people would have, and Chibs was afraid of the back lash from his brothers. "Wow did you grow up" Tig looked her over. "instead of uncle you can call me daddy!" She slapped his chest, laughing. "In your dreams old man"

She leaned in and gave chibs a hug. Hugging a little longer than the others. He kissed the top of her head. "Welcome home lass" she sighed. "Its good to see you, i've missed you" she looked up at him, noticing wrinkles and more grey hair than the last time she saw him. It had only made him look more attractive to her.

"Are you hiding a dead body in this trunk?" She looked around Chibs to see Clay standing with her army trunk. Looking up at Chibs she bite her bottom lip. She left his embrace and walked towards Clay. "No Sir, just brought back as much sand from the desert as I could" Clay laughed and pulled her in for a hug. "Don't you dare call me Sir, welcome home darling" "Yes sir" she laughed.

"Who's that?" Juice said coming from the garage, wiping the grease from his hands.

"Thats Amelia, and she could totally kick your ass" Jax grinned slapping his shoulder. He saw Juice checking her out. To be honest who wasn't checking her out. He thought he would be picking up the same tomboy, trouble maker he had always known.

Juice smirked at Jax. "but is she single?"

Clay ordered the prospect half-sack to take her trunk back to his and Gemmas house.

"Is this all of your stuff honey?" Gemma asked.

"I have a few more boxes coming in the next couple of days but thats its, are you sure its okay I stay with you for a few days? Until I find an apartment?" Amelia asked getting in Gems Cadillac.

Gemma rolled her eyes "Of course, and I'm in no rush for you to move out"

Arriving to the house, Amelia excused herself to the bedroom. She was exhausted.

Just laying down she heard her phone bing.

"What are you doing? Will I see you before the party tomorrow night?"

Her heart sped up. " gonna shower then after I could get away"

She laughed at herself. She had snuck out of this house plenty of times as a teenager, and now that she was an adult she felt guilty.

"Come shower with me" he responded

She bite her lip. Was she ready for this? She felt the raise of heat between her legs. Yup she was ready for this.

She grabbed her shower essentials and headed for the bathroom.

She responded to Chibs with a picture of her standing sideways in the mirror. The towel hanging in front only showing her side boob and her refuse to sink anchor tattoo on her hip.

She was stepping in the shower when her phone binged.

"Lord almighty, your trying to give this old man a heart attack"

She giggled and got in the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Thanks for the reviews and followings!

Getting out of the shower, she had another text waiting for her. "txt when yr ready, ill pick u up around at the park"  
"k, give me 45 mins"

She dropped her phone on the bed, and got ready. Before leaving the house she put on her holster and slide in her smith & Wesson 9mm. She grabbed her wallet and leather jacket.  
Peaking out in the hall the house was quiet. She could hear the soft noise of the TV playing in Gemmas room. Clay wasn't home yet with it being Friday night he may not make it home. She popped the screen out and unlocked the window. This was just precautionary if the back garage door managed to get locked. Sneaking out of the house threw the garage she laughed at herself. "I'm an adult now, why am I sneaking out?" she knew though that Gemma would ask a million questions.

Instead of walking around the block she hopped the back fence and went threw the neighbors yard.  
Walking two more blocks she spotted Chibs in the neighborhood park parking lot leaning against his motorcycle. She paused watching him, trying to control the butterflies in her belly. He was looking up at the sky, smoking. He ran his hand threw his hair looking around he spotted her.

She smiled and continued to him. He smiled at her

.  
"Hey there lass" "hi" she said quietly as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"You smell amazing" he said smelling her clean hair. She giggled. "Thanks'  
"I got you a present" he let go of her and handed her a helmet that was sitting on his bike.  
It was black but girly. She loved it.

Looking him in eyes 'Thank you so much" He placed his hands on her cheeks. "I can't believe you're actually here" He leaned in kissing Amelia slowly. She sighed against his lips. She'd thought of this moment for weeks now.

All of her years away she'd kept in close contact with Chibs. At first it was short phone calls, post cards from places she had been. When she was deployed to Afghanistan they wrote more. When she would get a letter his writings took her out of the sand pit she was in. Amelia slowly realized she was growing feelings. This hard biker, with battle wounds would sit down, and hand write her letters. When it came time to reenlist she decided she wanted to go back to charming. She never thought she would step foot back in this town, it never felt like home. She had no idea where she belonged but she knew she had see Chibs again.

She deepened the kiss and submitted to his tongue. opening her mouth, his tongue wrestled with hers. She ran her hands up holding onto his Kutte. Pulling away she bite his lower lip. He placed his forehead against hers. "It was hard to control myself when I saw you earlier" she pulled back smiling at him. "Me to"

"Lets ride"  
Once on the bike, she wrapped her arms around him. Resting her cheek on his back.  
Chibs drove for quite awhile enjoying the closeness, before pulling into a 24 hour diner.  
"Hungry?" Chibs asked turning the bike off. "A milkshake sounds amazing! do they still do the hand scooped ones?"  
"The best in town, love" he opened the door for her.  
The diner was mostly empty, a couple of truckers sitting at the counter. Amelia scooted in the booth in the back so she could watch her surroundings. Chibs surprisingly slide in next to her. She looked at him.

"Your not the only one who thinks to protect their back" he smiled as the waitress came up.  
"what can i get for ya?" she said chomping on her gum.  
Chibs looked to Amelia to go first.  
'I'll just have chocolate milkshake." "and for you?"  
"same, and a large fry" "sounds good ill be right back with that"  
Amelia looked around before asking "Do you remember that last time we were here?"  
"Aye you'd just been suspended for starting a fight with Donna, and Ope wanted to kill you"  
Amelia laughed "yea she swung first, i just spit gum in her hair"  
"You never did say why you guys were fighting" "Didn't you hear? I wanted Opie and was very jealous" He grabbed her hand and looked at her.  
"I heard but that wasn't it was it?" she sighed and looked out the window shaking her head no.

He just waited for her to speak.

"The weekend before was a party at James McMillan's house, We were all suppose to go. Jax, Tara, Opie and Donna. but Donna decided last minute that they were gonna double date and go up to the cabin. So I went Anyways, I knew it sucked always having the fifth wheel around. I ended up drinking a lot I remember flirting with James. None of the guys talked to me when jax and ope were around. I was enjoying the attention" She paused as the waitress approached dropping off the order.

"Thank you" Amelia said opening her straw. Chibs put a fry in his mouth waiting for her to finish.

Taking a sip of her shake she wasn't sure she wanted to tell the rest. what did it matter? It was years ago. It was her fault.

Clearing her throat. "I remember flirting with him, I remember telling him no" she paused. "Then i woke up, half naked."  
He rubbed the back of her head. Anger flowing threw him.

"I'm sorry love" she shrugged him off. "so Monday everyone was staring at me, then i started hearing people say how much of a slut i was. It made me so anger that when I went into 5th period and saw donna sitting in front of me I spit my gum in her hair. I felt if she hadn't changed plans the guys would have been there and I wouldn't have drank so much"

Chibs was already planning his death in his mind. "I know it was stupid. It wasn't her fault" He cut her off "It wasn't your fault either, he is a pig" She sighed stealing one of his fries. "Thats why you crashed his car" The name finally ringing a bell. "yea, pretty sad it was a beautiful car"


	4. Chapter 4(Revised)

Thanks for reading. I posted chapter for earlier in the week but I didn't really like it so I have revised it.

Chapter 4

The ride back to the park exhaustion started taking its toll on Amelia. Her eyes getting heavy. It was well after midnight, but to her it felt even later.

Chibs feeling her tiredness took the chance and pulled up in front of the neighbor's house instead of a few blocks away.

Amelia squeezed his gloved hand as he helped her off the bike. Oh how badly he wanted to take her back to his dorm and have his way with her. He was still trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. This wasn't the Amelia he had driven to the recruitment office. In his mind that Amelia was a different person than his Amelia in the letters. Pretending he didn't have feelings wouldn't last long.

Placing her hand on his cheek, she leaned in and kissed him. "Goodnight Filip"

Once back in the guest room she hung her coat and holster on the chair. Flopping on the bed still dressed, she fell asleep.

Even staying out late wouldn't allow Amelia more than a couple of hours of sleep. Between the nightmares and years of barely sleeping she didn't have a chance. Finally she got out of bed and changed into her running clothes.

Running on main street she ran into officer Unser coming out of Floyds barbershop.

"Hi Officer Unser." Wayne looked shocked. "Oh hell are you back here to cause more trouble Miss Moore?" "No sir! I promise no more trouble" He relaxed. "Good, Good. Welcome home Amelia" "I am very sorry for the trouble I did cause"

"Your folks know your back?" she shook her head no. "probably better that way kid" he patted her shoulder. "see ya around"

After taking a shower she came out to the kitchen to help Gemma prepare food for the party. "Morning hunnie"

"Morning, what can I help you with?" "You can start mixing the brownie batter for me"

Amelia pulled the eggs from the fridge and bowl from the cabinet.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do now?"

"Umm a lot but i still have no idea. I think monday morning im going to talk to Henry at the gun range, see if they are hiring."

"well i could always use help at the garage"

The front door slammed shut and Jax appeared in the kitchen.

"Morning Jax" Gemma kissed his cheek. "are you hungry? can i make you something?"

"Mom i wanted to tell you before you heard from someone else" Gemma stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"uhh oh Jax is in trouble" Amelia giggled licking the spatula and placing it in the sink.

"Amelia" Gemma hushed her. Before she turned back around to Jax he spit out "Wendy and I are getting married"

"What?!" Gemma glared at him. "Oh fuck Jaxs is in trouble" Amelia patted him on the shoulder and went out the sliding doors to the back patio.

Pulling out her phone she sent a text to chibs.

"whatcha wearing?" she smiled to herself

she picked at her nails. "ughh i should paint my toes"

Bing

"come find out"

Jax stepped out before she could reply. "How'd it go? she watched him sit next to her. Lighting a cigarette "As good as i thought it would" "do you love her?" he shrugged,taking a drag. "shes pregnant" It was quiet for a few mins. Amelia knew the kind of man Jax was, of course he would take care of Wendy and the baby.

"Congrats bro, you'll be a great dad" she knew what he needed was someone to assure him. He didn't need to hear it from her how bad of an idea it was.

Gemma and Amelia arrived at the clubhouse. "Boys you better help carry this food in" Gemma yelled over to the picnic tables.

The guys headed over. Amelia caught chibs eyes as he was the last one. She knew he was checking her out under his sun glasses. She was wearing a short white dress with an army green jacket over. Her hair curled hanging loose around her shoulders. She pulled at her jacket trying to cover her hips. No matter how many miles she ran she couldn't get rid of them.

"Hey I'm Juice" a guy with a mohawk said causing her to look away from chibs. "Hi I'm Amelia' she returned his smile.

"Let me get the for you" he said grabbing the dish from her. "So I heard you were in the army" He started walking into the club house. She looked at chibs and winked. Walking into the clubhouse talking to Juice.

"The ass on that girl, am I right?" Tig elbowed Chibs

"Aye" He responded. This is gonna be a long night Chibs thought to himself.

Later in the night

As Amelia came out of the bathroom Chibs was waiting for her. "Ya know love this would be easier if you still dressed like a boy"

She smiled. "well i wanted to make sure i had your attention from all these croweaters here tonight." Batting her eyelashes at him she got on her tippy toes, he leaned into her and kissed her. He felt her put something in his pocket. Running her hands up his neck, deepinging the kiss she pulled away. With a wink she walked back into the main room.

He took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm his pulsing member. Remembering he felt her put something in his pocket he reached his hand in and pulled out her lacey white panties.

"oh bloody hell" he shoved them back in his pocket, trying to think of a way to sneak her away from the group.

Amelia had never been so bold before. She had never wanted to try to be sexy for someone so bad as she did right now. She could do this.

When Chibs came from around the corner. Amelia was playing pool with Bobby. Feeling his eyes on her, she turned and smiled. Bending over to make her shot, her dress rose. His breath stopped seeing two bow tattoos on the back of her thighs. Then he realized others were watching her dress rise. Her panties burning a hole in his pocket.

"Oye, Lets play poker" He spoke loudly causing Amelia to stand back up. She knew he had been watching.


	5. Chapter 5

SO sorry for the hold up. Had a small vacation and then had strep throat ughhh rough week. I will try to update more. Please comment. Am I being too detailed? Or not detailed enough?

Chapter 5

"I'm out" Amelia laid her cards down. She hated poker. "You guys need another beer?" Tig waved at one of the croweaters. "don't wave her over, i'm going to the kitchen to hunt for dessert"

"I'll help" Juice started to get up. Chibs laid his hand down too. "Sit, i'm out this round, I'll help her"

"I made some brownies, and banana bread" Bobby called out from the table.

Amelia felt the butterflies in her pelvis. She could feel his presence behind her going into the kitchen. He would have to make the next move. She was opening the fridge when she felt him move her hair, exposing her neck. Feeling his breath gave her instant goosebumps. He lightly nipped at the curve in her neck. Letting out a small moan she realized she'd been holding her breath. Chibs situated his hands on her hips, leaving kisses down her neck and shoulder. Amelia spun in his embrace facing him. "Its torture knowing your not wearing any panties lass" his voice deep with lust. She glanced at the door then back at him. He leaned down devouring her lips. She could feel the intensity in his touch as he ran his hands down from her hips over her ass. Gripping hard he pulled her legs up lifting her up. Amelia wrapped her legs around him as he turned them around setting her on the counter. Their tongues wresting for dominance she gave in to him. This suprised her, she had never gave in, never wanted to please someone. His hands sliding up her thighs under her dress.

"HEY where are the beers?" Bobby yelled heading towards the kitchen. Amelia pushed her dress back down and grabbed a piece of banana bread next to her as chibs turned around grabbing beers from the fridge just as Bobby swung the door open.

"Heres your fucking beer ya impatient ass" Chibs pushed a beer into his chest and stomped threw the door.

"whats up his ass?" Bobby looked at Amelia. Shruging her shoulders "I don't know but i do know i sure missed your Banana bread" sliding off the counter she kissed Bobbys check. She grabbed another piece and headed back to the poker table. Coming out of the kitchen she noticed Tig had moved on to some croweaters and the group had dispersed. She paused at the bar looking over the room. How did she end up back here? Was this where she was meant to be? Three days ago she had been fishing with friends in north carolina. She needed some air.

Standing around outside Clay saw her come out and head for the picnic tables. Leaving the group of guys from other charters he headed to her. "Hows your night kid?" he sat next to her leaning his elbows back on the table."Good" She smiled crossing her legs. "seens unreal to be back" He nodded "How the club doing?" "The club is in a good spot right now, profitable" He grinned. "all is right in your kingdom" she laughed. "well everything but this whole marriage thing with Jax, Gemma isnt sure shes still clean" "Will they test her at the doctors appointments?' Amelia hadnt know she had been a drug addict but wasn't gonna stop Clay from disclosing information. "No idea, but maybe you could keep you eyes on it, maybe go visit. Jax always opened up more to you" She nodded. "Yes Sir" "Enough with the Sir shit" Clay laughed. Seeing some of the guys come out he patted her knee. "You need a ride home?" She caught Chibs eyes, he had heard Clay offer her a ride. If she wanted to go he couldnt' take her, not safetly after all he had been drinking for hours now."fuck I shouldnt have just assumed she wanted to stay" he thought to himself shoving his hands in his pocket. She saw hesitation in his eyes.

"No Thanks. Jax said I could use his dorm. You and your queen can have some alone time" she winked at him. Chibs sighed in relief. Clay errupted in laughed "As if your presence would have changed that' She laughed. "Ill leave the back garage door unlocked just in case"

Chibs was leaning agaisnt the boxing ring cheering for the prospect. "So why do you guys call him halfsack?" she asked coming up next to him. He laughed and threw his arm around her shoulder. "Well ya see he was in the iraq war where they blew off one of his testies" He laughed. She made a grossed out face. "What service was he in?" "Marines" She nodded.

"So listen girl, I know we've only had two days together. Things are moving fast, I don't want you to feel pressured into staying tonight. You can stay in Jaxs room and ill leave you alone" She turned looking at him. The guys were so loud cheering on the fight they hadn't heard a word or noticed the interaction between them. Smiling suggestively "No you listen, I don't give my panties to anyone. I'm gonna head to bed. Make it seem like I'm in Jaxs room. Then in a little bit I'll head down to your room and you better not be a sleep""Not a chance love, give me an hour" Amelia turned to head in. "Hey" she turned back around, Leaning down to her ear Chibs whispered "Leave the dress on" Her cheeks flushed and she tried to bite down a smile.

She was almost to the hallway when she heard her name. "AMELIA COME DO A SHOT WITH ME" Juice yelled from the bar. Maybe a shot would calm her nerves. "alright" Juice threw his arms around her. He was wasted! "Amelia where ya been pretty girl?" He handed her a shot. "What are we drinking juicey?" She smelled the glass. Jack Daniels. "SHOTS" he replied with a shit eating grin. Amelia couldn't help liking him. She toasted him and they both threw back the drink. It burned going down. "Yuckkkk" Amelia coughed. "Next time we are doing Jager bombs" "Yes! let's get some now!" "No sir not tonight" she grinned. "I'm headed to bed" "You can share my bed" he wiggled his eyebrows and took another shot. "Good try, Goodnight" She softly smiled at him and headed to Jaxs room.

The alcohol made her joints warm and her nerves calm. Grabbing her backpack she had placed in here earlier she grabbed out her toothbrush, and deodorant. Once she cleaned up she felt refreshed. After looking threw jaxs photos on his dresser she turned his radio on soft and pulled out her phone. A new text was waiting for her.

Opening it, it was a picture of her friend Colt and girlfriend Natalie holding up her hand. It was Captioned "She said Yes" She had known he was gonna propose. Amelia had helped him pick out the ring. Her and Colt had went threw basic together and then we're in the same unit together. After their deployment and were stationed back in the us at Fort Bragg NC they rented an off base townhouse together. Amelia had gotten close to Natalie too. She was perfect for Colt. Kept him grounded.

"Congrats to my two Favorite people! Can't wait for this redneck shindig, Call you bitches in the morning. LOVE YOU BOTH!" She hit send.

Chibs made his way to his room after pushing off one of the girls he had favored in the past. He quickly picked up his room and made his bed. He felt silly, like a young school boy again. He hadn't been this nervous with a lass since he had been with Fiona. He'd had lots of woman since then but not one he had cared about. Fiona had destroyed him. She had taken his love Kerrianne away from him. He hung his Kutte on the back of his chair and put his boots under it. Placing his piece on the night stand with his wallet and rings he hears a soft knock at the door. Chibs stood wiping his hands nervously on his pants. He cracked the door open. Amelia's soft eyes looked up at him. She was biting her lip out of habit but it drove him insane in such a sort time. Pulling the door open she entered his room looking around. She looked as nervous as he felt. "We really don't have to do this tonight" She faced him "Are you too tired old man" Raising an eyebrow "Ill show you old man" He aggressively grabbed her and kissed her plump lips. Lost in his lips she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Her whole body was hot against his touch. She rubbed her thighs together. Stopping to take a breath he lowered the zipper of her dress. Slowly he pushed the straps off her shoulders and let her dress pool at her feet. She reached behind and unhooked her bra, letting it fall with her dress. "Lord have mercy" Chibs prayed "Your the most beautiful creature I've ever seen"


	6. Chapter 6

SMUT WARNING. Sorry if it sucks, its my first time writing smut.

Read and review Please!

Chapter 6

Placing his hand on her cheek and fingers on her neck he pulled her in for a kiss. She pulled away slowing the kiss, softly lowering her lips on his lower lip. He felt her drinking his kisses, swallowing his moans as she ran her nails down his stomach to his belt buckle.

A million things were going threw her head at this moment but she was to drunk on his touch to focus. She needed to feel him. Chibs welcomed the relief he felt as she undid his pants. He grabbed her and tossed her on the bed. Giggling she watched him push his pants and boxers down. Her breath caught in her throat watching him walk to her. His large cock hitting his stomach. "Aye you sexy little minx" He kneeled on the bed, grabbing her legs he pulled her to him.

He kissed each knee cap then started kissing down her right thigh. Leaving little marks and wetness he made his way to her sweet center. Before touching he blew softly causing her to get goosebumps. Amelia grabbed on the sheets in anticipation to the next touch. Chibs started licking her folds, inserting one finger then two into her tightness. "Filip" she gasp as his tongue found her clit. Hearing her moan his real name caused his dick to twitch. Kissing up her stomach he sucked on her nipple ,swirling his tongue around. Moving from one to the other. She ground her hips against him trying to get some relief of the heat deep inside herself. "Please Filip" she moaned, running her hands threw his hair. "Please what love?" he nipped her tit. Tugging his hair so he had to look at her. "Please take me, make me yours" Her eyes filled with lust. Chibs Growled grabbing a condom from his nightstand. Sliding the condom on he placed himself between her legs. Sliding his cock up and down her slit covering himself in her wetness Amelia pushed her hips against him begging for him. He slowly entered her. Giving both of them a chance to adjust. Damn she was tight. Amelia started to get anxious and move. "Dont you dare fucking move love" He whispered in her ear, trying to think of anything but the tightness he felt. He needed to feel her cum first. She ran her hands up his back, kissing his collar bone as he started the slow place. Wrapping her legs around him she encouraged him to speed up. Going deeper with each thrust he watched her face. Her eyes were shut tight with her mouth slightly open. Her lips swollen from their passion. Amelia could feel her orgasm building, "Dont stop" she whimpered meeting his thrust.

Grabbing her hands he pinned them above her head he picked up the pace. Deeper and after thrust. She dug her heels into the back of chibs thighs. "Filip...i'm...gonna" "Amelia open your eyes, I wanna see you cum" She opened her eyes on his command seeing him watch her she felt herself coming undone. The feel of her juices and pussy tightening around him was too much. "Amelia" he grunted filling the condom. Staying buried deep inside of her he released her hands and kissed her. Reluctantly he rolled over, took the condom off and threw it in his trash.

Amelia curled into him, one leg over his tracing his chest tattoo with his finger. She had never been more content in her life. It was the first time a man had given her an orgasm without her stimulating her own clit. No one had fit her body like Chibs.

Rubbing his thumb in a circle motion over her shoulder Chibs reached for his pack of smokes. Amelia threw her leg over him, she took the smokes away setting them on his nightstand. "Whatch'a doing lass?" he placed his hands on her hips massaging her.

Giving him the sexiest look he had ever seen. Amelia started stroking him. "Round two darling"

XXXXXXXX

Amelia managed to sleep a few more hours than normal. It was almost 7 am when she snuck from Chibs room and headed back to Jaxs room. She smiled to herself feeling the soreness from the night. Putting on her running gear she headed out. Everyone was still sleeping as she made her way threw the club house.

For the first time in a long time she wasn't running from her thoughts. She ran just to run.

7 Miles down, almost two hours later. She made her way back to the club house. Her timing was slow but she had enjoyed the slower pace. Seeing new things around town, thinking about the future. First thing tomorrow she was going to buy a car or maybe another bike, she couldn't decide.

Grabbing a change of clothes and her shampoo she undressed in Jaxs bathroom. Looking in the mirror she smiled, running her hands over the hickies Filip left on her ribs and tits. Feeling the tender bruises on her inner thighs from his hips caused a stir in her belly. He had lite a fire in her that had only been temporarily tamed.

Feeling fresh from her shower she applied her favorite lotion, realizing Jax didn't have a hair dryer she finger combed her and threw it up in a messy bun to dry and got dressed.

Coming out of the room wearing Low rise dark wash jeans, a gypsy soul tank top, and boots. Amelia noticed some people starting to stir around. She badly wanted to go wake Chibs and have him take her for a ride but she would control herself.  
"Morning half-sack" Amelia said cheerfully helping pick up some beer bottles. He grunted "morning"

"Is everyone still sleeping?"

"Some of the girls just left but Juice and Tig just got off the couches and headed back to bed" He started the coffee pot. Amelia quickly turned it off and faced the prospect.

"Lets go to breakfast"

"umm I don't think I can, I need to pick this place up"

Amelia pouted and batted her lashes at him. "Alright lets go"


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks so much for the comments and likes! Sorry if the story is moving slow.

Chapter 7

Chibs reached out for Amelia but found the bed empty. Opening his eyes he checked the clock 11:20. Stretching he couldn't believe he had slept so late but memories of the night made him smile. Getting up to shower he wondered where his little minx was.

Coming out from his room he noticed the place was still a mess. His stomach grumbled, smelling food led him to the kitchen.

"Morning" Bobby flipped an omelet. Chibs reached for a sausage as he poured his coffee. "Morning, wheres the prospect to clean this mess?" he nodded to the main room.

"I don't know brother, his bike is gone and no one has seen Amelia either" Chibs ears perked up. "umph"

Maybe he gave her a ride home he thought to himself heading out front with the guys for a smoke. Checking his phone he felt disappointed. No Messages. She hadn't even said bye. Had last night not been as good for her as he had thought? No, she had definitely been satisfied remembering the way she purred after orgasm. Every time she had a different reaction,a different face, and he planned to see how many different faces she had.

Outside the sun was shining, it was going to be a hot day. Tig and Juice sitting on the picnic table. Juice with his head between his knees. "Morning boys" Chibs sat his coffee down and lite his cigarette. Both guys grunted their greetings. Hearing the roar of a Harley the guys looked up to see Jax pulling in.

"Morning Jackie boy" Jax nodded "Hey"

"You disappeared early last night" Tig entered the conversation. "Had to help Wendy move some of her stuff over" The guys nodded. "Also I talked to Op this morning" He inhaled his cigarette and blew out. "He is getting out early, He thinks Wednesday this week."

"Hows he feeling" Chibs asked. With a shrug Jax responded"he wants some space for him and Donna, wants to work on the marriage"

Just then they heard the grumble of a harley pulling in. Juice grumbled rubbing his mohawk. Jax smirked seeing Amelia on the back of half-sacs bike "Think Half-Sac beat you to her Juice" Chibs jawed clenched. The reasonable part of him knew it was nothing to worry about. But the scottish part of him was extremely jealous. Juice jumped up and grabbed the prospect as him and Amelia walked under the awning. "No fucking pussy for a prospect" Juice growled at him. "I just took her to breakfast" he studdered Before Chibs and Jax could grab juice, Amelia pulled out her 9mm from under her tank top and placed it against the back of Juices head. He went still. "I am no pussy, let him go" he let go but didn't move. "Amelia love put the gun down" Chibs moved closer. She put her gun down and back in her holster under her shirt. "Don't you ever fucking talk about me as some pussy" she spit at juice and followed kip back into the clubhouse. "told ya she could kick your ass" Jax laughed patting his shoulder. He nervously laughed"Yea" "Don't worry she will forgive you, shes an angry spit fire but has a big heart"

Chibs followed Amelia to Jaxs room. She started packing her bag wanting to go back to Gemmas right away. She hadn't dealt with being called a pussy in the army and she sure as hell wasn't gonna deal with it here. Who the fuck was Juice to make a claim on her when they had just met. This day was turning to shit real quick when all she wanted was breakfast.

She could feel Chibs eyes on her. "I just wanted to get breakfast, and I didn't want to be alone. I don't have a car or bike"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me love" he wrapped his arms around her stilling her movements. Her third day in charming and she was already fighting with people. She turned in his arms facing him. "should I go apologize?" He laughed "no love you were in the right, maybe a little aggressive but we know that about you. He just doesn't know that yet"

Amelia sighed in frustration laying forehead against his chest. "Really Amelia, Juicy will be fine, and maybe now I won't have to worry about him hitting on you so much" she laughed. Putting his hand under her chin he raised her eyes to his. His lips softly landed on hers. "why don't we go look at some of the car lots, then in the morning we can get you a car" She nodded while telling herself that she would make today better.

Heading out to the lot she passed the guys sitting at the bar eating breakfast. Juice was facing her and jumped out of his seat when she appeared. "Amelia i'm really sorry" she smiled softly "Me too, but don't let that shit happen again"

"Aye I'm taking Amelia to look at the car lots, see if we can find something she likes" Chibs announced to the guys heading out the door.

She held on tight, taking in his scent. The ride to Scotts car lot was much shorter than she had liked. Getting off the bike she took her helmet off. "The garage has a contract with Scott now. We do all the work on theses cars so they are good. Plus he will give you a good deal" He took her helmet from her hanging it on the handle bar. As they started walking around Chibs took her hand. He needed to feel her touch, to feel she was real. Looking at their hands she looked up at him. He shrugged "I don't care if anyone sees" he squeezed tighter. Her heart swelled.

Walking around in a comfortable silence she looked at a couple of cars, and a jeep. Nothing caught her eye until she found a chevy truck. It was older, single cab. Needed bigger tires and to be lifted but that wouldn't be a problem.

"What about this?" she said releasing his hand and headed to look in the truck. "Its a good truck, an older guy had it took real good care of it, Low miles" "Or should I get a bike" He hated the idea of her riding any bike but his, but he also knew if he told her no she would rebel and get one. He shrugged "Your choice but a truck could come in handy, especially if you start kayaking again" "Yea your right, maybe once I get a steady income, not from the garage ill get a bike again"

"so first thing in the morning we will head over and make an offer" Chibs slide his leg over the bike. "Can you put it in your name?" she asked hooking her helmet in place. "I don't wanna change my license over yet from North Carolina, it would just be easier" She shrugged He realized she was still indecisive on staying in charming. Hopefully he could sway her decision. "Sure Lass not a problem" "thanks, where we headed to now?" "Home" he replied starting the bike. Chibs took off heading to a small house he rented outside of town.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this is short and just kinda ends in a weird spot. I'm leaving for a trip with friends and ran out of time. I wanted to post something before I left. Sorry! R and R please!

CHAPTER 8  
Home? Amelia thought. A sense of fear warmed over her. She didn't have a home and she wasn't ready to call his house home. She suddenly wanted to be in her room, her room in the townhouse that was hundreds of miles away. The room that was across from the only constant person she'd ever had in her life. Colt. She swallowed down her anxiety. She was soldier.  
Pulling into a driveway she took a quick observation of the quiet little home. The grass was mostly dead, and blankets were being used as curtains. It was obvious a single man lived here. Chibs pulled into the garage and shut the door.  
"You don't sleep much do you?" Chibs led her into the house. Shaking her head no she looked around walking in the house. "Not much" The house was very clean and organized. Mismatched furniture in the living room Some engine parts laying on the kitchen table, and a bookcase full of thick books. "Its not much but its the not the dorm, It gives me a place away from everyone" He placed his Kutte over the back of a kitchen chair. She smiled at him. "I like it" she placed her hand on his chest. Her heart swelled she knew he was worried of her opinion. Even with her anxiety over the word home she was happy seeing a different side of him. This was a part of the Filip in the letters.  
He placed one hand on her hip and the other on her neck lifting her face to his. She leaned into him until their lips met. Once the lips met her brain shut off. A feeling she happily welcomed. Pulling away Chibs suggested a nap. "Lets just lay down for a little bit, we were up most of the night and i'm pretty sure you were up when the sun rose" She nodded as he took her hand and lead her down the hall. The first bedroom they passed had some boxes stacked in it like he hadn't finished unpacking. The bathroom was across the hall and his bedroom was at the end. His room had more of him in it. A desk on one side was littered with papers and books. A cork board behind it had some pictures. One of her that colt had taken of her sitting in the helicopter door. There was pictures of Kerriane of all different ages, and several of the three of them. While Amelia was looking at the pictures, Chibs undressed down to his boxers and climbed into bed. Taking off her pants she suddenly felt very tired. Getting in bed she rested her head on his chest. Chibs lifted her shirt slightly and drew different shapes lightly with his fingers on her lower back. She purred at his touch. Something so simple felt so intimate. "Filip" "hmm?" "Tell me a story" He began telling her an old Irish folklore and soon he felt her relax into a peaceful sleep. He followed in a short time after.  
A couple of hours later Amelia awoke to hearing her phone vibrating on the nightstand. It was Colt. "Shit I forgot to call him" she thought to herself. "ill be right back I gotta answer this" She kissed Chibs cheek and grabbed her phone. Shutting his room door behind her she answered "Hey Congrats!" "You said you would call earlier! but thanks" Colt kidded with her. "I'm sorry time just got away from me, How's Natalie doing?" "Oh my god she's already planning" They laughed. Amelia stepped out on the back porch and sat in a patio chair.  
"So has she picked a date yet?"  
"she's thinking the end of next September or early October. She wants a fall wedding, I really called to tell you we were fighting over who got you in there wedding party."  
Amelia laughed "Oh yeah? Who won?" "We settled it like real adults, and did rock paper scissor, And of course I won" "Nice" " So will you be my groomsman?" Colt asked seriously  
"Do I have to wear a tux?" she played with a lighter on the table. Colt went quiet. "umm hang on" He yelled in the background "NATS are we wearing Tuxes? Does Amelia wear a tux?" Amelia heard yelling back. Then Colt was back on the phone.  
"Nope No tuxes! So is that a yes?" Laughing she agreed to be in the wedding.  
"How's being back in Cali? Met a surfer yet?" He kidded with her. "Its alright, no surfer here. I'm not on the coast jerkface" she laughed.  
They continued talking for a few minutes when Chibs came outside with bottles of water and sat in a chair across from Amelia. She placed her feet up in his lap till she finished talking to Colt. Promising to check in with him later in the week.  
Rubbing her foot he asked "How'd you sleep love?" "Honestly the best I've slept in a long time" She took a drink from her water. "You?" "aye I agree with ya, been many years since I just took a nap with a girl in my bed"  
Amelia got up and curled herself in lap. "How many girls have you brought home?" "Home? None. Your the only Lass that has been in this bed, and at the dorm I never let one stay all night" He lifted her chin and kissed her. " My hearts been dead for years. Not a beat of feelings, till you." She kissed him deeply. Then kissed his scars. She could feel him growing underneath her. She ground her hips against him causing a moan. "Take me inside Filip" She bit his ear lobe.

That night she eventually made it back to Clay and Gemmas. They had spent a bit of time in the bedroom, before giving into their hunger.  
Monday morning he took her to Scotts and they picked up her new truck. Paying cash he was able to get her a good deal.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I had a little trouble with writers block the last couple of weeks. I know where I want the story to go but getting there is hard. Haha My timing is off in the story compared to the show so please bare with me in that aspect. Please read and review  
Chapter 9  
The following weeks flew by and they developed a routine. Usually Amelia would swing by Chibs house in the morning with breakfast or she made breakfast and nights when she worked at the gun range he would take her to a diner for dinner.  
Amelia had picked up more time at T&M after Jax court house married Wendy. Gemma was furious and had been avoiding the shop and club for supporting him.  
Amelia was growing tired of living in Gemma and Clay's house. She hadn't slept well and was just in a bad mood when Chibs had asked her to move in with him. "We will just tell people you're renting my spare room" He suggested. She slammed down her clip board and grabbed a tow slip. "How much longer do you want to hide us?" she hissed at him. Sighing "The time just doesn't seem right, not with Gemma so mad" Before she had moved here she was all for keeping them a secret. She didn't know how people would react to her being back around but now it was as if she had never left. "You better think about when would be the right time and let me know" She walked out of the office before he could respond.  
"Juice I have a tow order" she waved the sheet. Juice smiled at her and took the sheet. He wanted out of the garage for a little bit, his add was kicking in. "I'll take prospect" he responded to her. "No if its okay i'll ride with you" he looked surprised "Sure, your the boss" "Thanks, Hey Half-Sack watch the office for me" she called over to him.  
Avoiding looking at Chibs in the door way she got in the passenger side and shut the door. She already regretted her words.  
The ride was quiet as Amelia fought with her thoughts. "Whats wrong?" Juice asked noticing Amelia frowning and chewing on her nails.  
She sighed and played with the sheet she was holding. "Nothing, the shop just starts feeling stale after awhile, I needed some fresh air ya know?'  
"I absolutely know what you mean" he looked over at her. "If I didn't get to leave for tow runs I'd go crazy"  
She kept quiet for a moment, Chibs had told her of Juices ADD and OCD. He had told Amelia that he had thought the two of them were a lot a like in that both fought their thoughts.  
"I run" she eventually said. Juice cleared his throat. "What?" "I run in the mornings, it helps keep my thoughts and anxiety at bay"  
They came up to a car on the side of the road. He hadn't known how to respond. He had thought he kept his own demons hidden. "I use video games and computer work" he said getting out of the truck. His eyes met hers, he didn't want to see the pity in her face but couldn't help himself from looking. Instead of pity he saw a soft smile of understanding.  
The ride back was light conversation filled with laughter. Pulling in she knew she needed to apologize to Chibs.  
"Thanks for the ride Juice" she started to head in when he called her. "Amelia, you come play video games with me one day and i'll go for a run with you" She laughed "I will for sure"  
"Did I miss anything?" Amelia asked Half-Sack. "You got a package, its in the garage"  
Amelia knew it had to be parts for her truck. "Thanks" As Half-Sack was leaving Chibs came into the office.  
"Yer lift kit was delivered, we can install it here this weekend" she nodded "I'm sorry for being argumentative earlier, I'll follow your lead" she sat down. "And I planned on getting the tires and installing it myself tomorrow after work. I know the last thing you wanna do is work on a car after hours"  
"nonsense love you were right earlier, the time will be soon. I can barely keep my hands off you especially when I see prospect or Juice look at you. I want you to move in and not as a roommate, and also i'm gonna help you install the kit. I wont take no for an answer" he stormed out.  
He was mad she apologized. She was just telling him what he knew. He was stalling.  
The guys around the shop had been talking about her, Tig had even suggested she was a lesbian and he hadn't said a word. He may have even encouraged that to keep the guys at bay.  
The rest of the day flew by. Amelia headed to job number two while the guys left for a run.  
The next morning just the hired mechanics were on staff as the guys were catching up on sleep from coming in late.  
Amelia had received a text about 330am from Chibs letting her know he was safe and staying at the clubhouse.  
It was close to noon before she saw some movement from the club house. Gemma was dropping off donuts and bagels when a delivery man showed up.  
"Who ya looking for hun?" Gemma approached the man. Reading the card "Miss Moore?" "I can sign for them" It was a beautiful wild flower arrangement.  
"Someone I should know about?" Gemma asked coming into the office. Amelia looked up "What?"  
"These are for you" Amelia took it from Gemma and placed it on the desk taking the card. She smelled the flowers as she opened the card.  
"In vain I have struggled. It will not do.  
My feelings will not be repressed. You  
must allow me to tell you how ardently  
I admire and love you"  
Mr. Darcy  
"Who's Mr Darcy" Gemma read over her shoulder. Amelia tucked the card back in laughing. He is a character from my favorite book Pride and Prejudice.  
"So who are the flowers from?" Gemma asked un-amused at her laughter.  
"I have no idea" Amelia shuffled papers around trying hard to not look at the clubhouse.  
"Uh-huh, guess i'll have to ask around" Gemma grabbed her bag  
"If you find out please let me know" Amelia smiled at her as she walked out.

Amelia feeling brave looked up across to the clubhouse. Chibs was standing there watching her while he smoked. Her heart skipped a beat as he headed her way. She had never craved someone like she had him.  
Meeting him at the door for fear if he entered the office she would jump him "I've come for your truck keys lass, Juice and I are going to go pick up the tires you ordered."  
Feeling a little let down at his business conversation she turned and grabbed her keys. Turning back around he had stepped in the door and she ran into his chest.  
Looking up at him he kissed her forehead. "Soon my Amelia, Soon" He took her keys and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Another chapter in the same day? WHAT? hahah felt inspired. This chapter is smutty!

does my story suck?

Chapter 10  
Pizza was being delivered as Chibs pulled her truck into the bay. The guys refused money from her so she felt the least she could do was feed them. Bobby had left for an Elvis gig and Tig had mentioned something about some twins needing his time.  
Chibs breath caught in his throat as he watched Ameila shake her hair out of a braid. He was very grateful for her boyish attire today. Jeans and T&M auto tee-shirt. But the jeans hugged her curves just right. He couldn't help but picture himself sliding them off her luscious ass, leaving bite marks along her thighs.

Amelia needed to cool down. They both had been so busy the last week and half they hadn't had any alone time. Catching Chibs eyes sent a heat right to her core. She bit her lip holding back a moan. She could get through this.  
"So Amelia who's the Romeo who sent you flowers?" Jax threw his arm around her. "Someone from the gun range?"  
Amelia laughed and pushed him off of her. "Are you jealous?" "I think every guy here is" he joked.  
A couple of hours later they were almost finished. Everyone had disappeared back into the club house. Last she knew Jax and Juice were arm wrestling.  
Amelia grabbed her helmet and sweatshirt out of the back of the truck while Chibs washed his hands.  
"Shes all ready for you love" he came out of the bathroom wiping his hands.  
"Take me for a ride" without a thought he grabbed her hand leading her to his bike.  
"Theres a farm lane off old mill road, I wanna show you something" she said sliding her arms around him.  
The ride wasn't long but they were in the country side now.  
Amelia pointed down an overgrown farm lane. Turning off he followed it down to the railroad tracks.  
The smell of leather, and cologne intoxicated her. Feeling his chest and vibrations from the motorcycle had her squirming the last few miles.  
Getting off the bike she took a moment to breath as she took off her helmet. Chibs hung his helmet up and took off his nite glasses.  
She turned to face him. "I need to feel you" she said barely above a whisper.  
Chibs grabbed a blanket from his saddle bag. Amelia grabbed his hand pulling him through the field under the train bridge. He pulled her back into arms and attacked her mouth.  
Amelia hungrily grabbed at his pants unbuckling his belt buckle. She ran her hands up his chest pushing his shirt up.  
Chibs broke the kiss taking off his jacket and pulling his shirt over his head. Amelia quickly spread the blanket. While she was on her knees spreading the blanket he got behind her grabbing her hips he pushed himself into her ass. Moaning she pushed back against him. He ran his hands up her back pushing her shirt up he unbuckled her bra. He pulled them both up as she pulled her shirt above her head. Kissing her shoulder he cupped her breast then ran his hands down her stomach unbuckling her jeans.  
Amelia grabbed his other hand that was pulling on her nipple as she felt his hand enter her panties.  
"Damn baby your so wet for me" she bucked her hips against his hand. "I've thought about your touch all day, I wont last long" Chibs pushed both of their pants down to their knees. Amelia leaned down on her palms as Chibs entered her roughly from behind.  
"Filip" she gasp feeling him fully inside her. The slow hard thrust had her gripping the blanket. Grabbing her ass he pulled her cheeks apart watching himself enter and exit her. She was gonna cum first he told himself. Slapping her ass he leaned down kissing her ..Thrust..Thrust "Are you okay love?"  
"Filip fuck me harder" that was all he needed he let loose to her moans, the wetness dripping from his balls. He could hear the train coming.  
He pulled her up by her hair against his chest. He rocked them back on his heels. Bringing his hand to her clit he rubbed the delicate little nub as Amelia bucked against him. He felt her walls contracting around him. Just as the train hit above them she called out his name cumming on his pulsing member. He couldn't hold back and rode out his orgasm with her.  
Both of them collapsed on the blanket. Watching the train pass above them they caught their breath.  
Wrapping an arm around her she leaned in kissing his chest.  
"Thank you for the flowers" Amelia rested her chin on him.  
"If this is what you do for flowers, you may get flowers every day love" He chuckled. Amelia jumped up and got dressed.  
"I may need another minute" he laughed watching her.  
"Come on old man. Take me home and ill let you shower with me" She reached down to help him up but he pulled her down laughing. He spanked her jean covered ass "I'll show you old man"  
He got up, got dressed and headed back towards the bike. He held her hand walking back. Amelia glancing up at all the stars, She ran into his back not noticing he had stopped. Turning to her he slide his hand on her neck rubbing his thumb on her cheek.  
"I don't really know how to have a relationship anymore, Amelia. But I know I want one with you. We can tell everyone tomorrow." he kissed her "I love you" Amelia beamed he had wrote the words to her before but had never said them. She kissed his palm "I love you too Mr. Darcy"


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything SOA just the character Amelia.

I did get a little discouraged with the lack of feed back but I've decided to keep going. maybe i'll have more time with my kid going back to school :)

please read and review

Chapter 11

Amelia awoke to soft kisses on her neck. The tickle of his goatee making her giggle. "I'm awake" she rolled over to face him.

"Morning you little Minx" he kissed her forehead. Furrowing her eyebrows "Why are you dressed already?"

"Already? Its almost noon" he laughed.

"Noon?" she jumped out of bed. "I have to get my truck" he grabbed her arm pulling her back in bed.

"Easy Lass I had the prospect tow it over this morning"

"Thanks babe your the best" she got real close to him and looked in his eyes as she nipped his lower lip

"So I Ask again, why are you dressed" she purred running her hand under his shirt.

He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. "Oh how I wish I had time kitten, I have church in 15 then a short run" Chibs left soft kisses down her chest.

Amelia knew more about the club business than she should, when she tried to prospect she hung around ease dropping.

"Are you going to tell the guys at church? Because you don't have to tell them yet" he stopped the assault of kisses.

"No I'm not telling them at church, but Amelia I don't want to wait any longer. A few guys from Tacoma chapter are coming down so it'll be a small party at the clubhouse when we get back. We can tell them then"

Amelia pouted. "What will I wear?" Chibs laughed getting up.

"I've grown rather fond of your jeans and t-shirts"

Pulling up the sheet around her "You don't think I can dress sexy?" He slide his piece in the holster and put on his kutt.. She got up on her knees at the foot of the bed.

"Im not saying that, I think you'd be sexy even in a burlap sack" he leaned down and kissed her.

"I'll show you, now go you're gonna be late" He touched his forehead to hers"I love you"

"I love you too, be safe"

Amelia slide into a pair of chibs boxers and t-shirt before making the bed. She threw in some laundry and picked up around the house. Locking up she headed back to Gemmas.

Amelia checked her makeup one last time before leaving. That afternoon she moved the little amount of stuff she owned over to Chibs.

"Is this all your stuff?" Chibs said noticing her change in his room.

"yea I still have some stuff in a storage unit in nc" Chibs headed into the bathroom.

Chibs leaned on the door frame. "I think you need to change lass"

Amelia frowned and looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a red short jumper with a black bra underneath, showing in the low cut cleavage.

Chibs wrapped his arms around her and looked at her in the mirror. "Whats wrong with it"

"You look fucking amazing" he pulled the top over her shoulders kissing her neck. Amelia giggled "Isnt that the point" "I don't need every man there tonight to be thinking dirty thoughts about you like I am right now" She blushed and felt the warmth between her legs. "Let me show you" He pulled her jumper and panties down in one swift motion. "Bend over love" He unzipped his jeans.

***sound of hospital machines in background**

"Deep in thought?" Jax asked leaning in the doorway. Amelia jumped, the book in her lap hitting the floor. "Oh hey Jax, I was just thinking about when I first moved back" She grabbed the book, looking at her watch. "Been here long?"

"only a couple of hours or so" she laughed tucking her behind her ear.

Jax entered the room and took the book from her hands.

"The adventures of Huckleberry Finn?" he asked looking in the incubator at Abel.

Amelia stood next to him and placed her hand on the incubator. Smiling she said "Its never to early to put adventures in his mind" Jax laughed "He is beautiful Jax"

Jax smiled looking down at his son. "You been by to see your old man yet?"

Amelia huffed and reached for her purse. "No I haven't yet, things have been kinda strange between us since I took this job. He is always gone, I'm always gone. We are never home at the same time."

Jax looked at her "That's the reason he has been difficult lately? You've been at the job months now."

"6 months yesterday" she pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes "We got into an argument before I left this last trip"

Jax waited. "he admitted he didn't like that I worked with an all male crew and that I should work around her like other old ladies, and I said something about why should I be faithful and at his beckon call when he is married"

"Shit Mel" he shook his head

"I know, I know.. I was just mad. I moved back here for him. I took this job to help buy us a home and so I wouldn't be around all the time being needy. I didn't even get upset that I have to go to this wedding alone. Why couldn't he give me a little credit?"

"Its not about you, He is a man and know what men think. Your his old lady and he wants to protect you. He doesn't know those guys but he does know what men think about you"

She nodded fighting back tears

"and darling he would marry you tomorrow if he could"

"I know, I'm just scared he will get tired of me, or realize I'm not good enough"

Jax wrapped his arms around her. "Do you think I messed it up" she looked up at him

"No darling I don't. Your more than enough."

"I have something for him in my work truck downstairs could you deliver it to him?"

Jax said a quiet goodbye to Abel and threw his arm around Amelia walking her down to the parking lot.

"Don't think I haven't heard about Tara being back in town" Amelia glanced at Jax.

"Yea she helped on Abels surgery" He said looking anywhere but at her.

"I know and she did a wonderful job but Jax be careful"

"Not a problem Mel" he ruffled her hair and laughed as they reached her new work truck.

Amelia grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note on it. Reaching in the passenger seat she put the note inside a box and grabbed the box handing it Jax.

"Thanks for talking with me and taking this to him" "Anytime kid" he laughed "I still can't believe your an old lady" "Shut up teller" she shoved him and laughed.

"You helping ma tomorrow at the fair fundraiser?"

"yea i'll be there. I'm working from home this week then i'm in North Carolina for the wedding the week after"

"alright see ya tomorrow" he nodded at her and headed for his bike.

Chibs was sitting away from the guys at the picnic tables when Jax dropped a box in front of him.

"oye what did ya get me" Chibs said.

"Ran into Amelia at the hospital, she asked that I drop it off to you" Chibs was glad he had on his sunglasses. They hid his surprise that Mel was back in town. She wasn't due till this evening. Why hadn't she text him. "Thanks" he nodded at him. "Listen man, you more than anyone knows the inner workings of her mind but shes good at twisting things so she doesn't get hurt. Her dad made her believe she was never good enough for anything... or anyone."

"aye we have some work to do" Chibs put out his cig. "Thanks Jackie boy"

"Church in 15 we gotta vote on Kyle" Jax headed into the club house.

Chibs picked at the tape on the box and decided to take it to his room to open it.

Opening the box was a folded up note

"I feel so ashamed that I showed

my worst side to the best thing

that has ever happened to me.

I'm sorry"

Under the note was a brown leather jacket. Chibs laughed, she hated that they all wore black all of the time. He was never mad at her, just mad at himself. She had made a point. He could never marry her.

Sliding on his new jacket he sent her a quick text and headed into church.


End file.
